


Cooking Fun

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Cooking, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix and Maya have fun as Maya tries to learn to make cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: A thank you drabble for angel_negra. Thanks for the encouragement on my jdficathon fic and having a writing session with me!

Cooking Fun:

Kendrix laughed as she wiped the flour of Maya’s nose. Maya scowled down at the mixing bowl, “It shouldn’t be this hard!”

“It’s not, just slow down.”

“But I want cupcakes!”

“You’ll have them,” Kendrix promised, “but they’ll taste better if we make them right.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”

Maya nodded then frowned down at the mixing bowl again, “I think I lost half my ingredients.”

Kendrix’s lips quirked into a smile before she leaned over and kissed Maya’s cheek, “Start over with the dry ingredients then. Kai would probably do a better job teaching you.”

“Kai doesn’t reward me with kisses.”


End file.
